Nakhti
The Nakhti are a race of humans related to Earth's ancient Egyptian race. __TOC__ Overview Nakhti society is grounded in ancient Egypt. Most Nakhti still hold ancient traditions in high regard, but their technology has evolved significantly over time. The Nakhti are led from the Nakhti homeworld by their emperor. Nakhti individuals are given the names of the gods from classical Egyptian religion. One of the most notable Nakhti is Anubis, Nakhti emperor after winning the Nakhti Ascension Rites in Unreal Championship 2. Another is Selket, his main competitor, who he was forced to kill to win the Rites. By Anubis's request she was resurrected as a Necris by the Liandri Mining Corporation. Melee weapons Nakhti weaponry is based upon ancient designs but upgraded with the latest technology in weapon design. It can be recognised by its aquamarine glow. * Legion Sword - used by Imperial Legion, the Nakhti army features vibroshock motors in its handle that can incapacitate enemies. * Nakhti Staff - dual-bladed staff with micropulse generators to keep its nano-regenerated alloy edge sharp. * Nakhti Swords - dual-wielded and favoured by the aristocracy. * Nakhti Axe - a large axe Firearms The dual-wielded Nakhti Scorpion is a rapid-fire energy pistols loosely based on the TCA Dispersion Pistol design. It fires laser-charged plasma. Its alternate fire is an energy charge that can shock and immobilize opponents. Ascension Rites Once the Nakhti emperor becomes incapable of leading his or her people, a competition called the Ascension Rites will be held, and its winner will become the new emperor. Only Nakhti individuals can become emperor, but in UC2, the Liandri Mining Corporation sponsors the Ascension Rites with little respect for tradition, and turns it into a qualifying tournament for the Liandri Grand Tournament, enabling outsiders to fight in the earlier matches. Before this happened Nakhti such as Sobek had already participated in the Tournaments. Involvement in the games Unreal Championship and Unreal Tournament 2003/2004 With UT2003/4 came a team of Egyptians from the hot desert moon Anubis, named the Sun Blade. They were inspired mostly by traditional Egyptian wardrobe. The Anubans were re-imagined for UC2, where they turned into the Nakhti after receiving a more fleshed out background story. Unreal Championship 2 Several warriors appear as playable characters and AI bots such as Anubis, Selket, Sobek and Apophis. Unplayable AI bots include Hyena, Darius, Mirage, Ra, Nepthys, Memphis and the cut Akhet. Of note is that Hyena, Mirage, Ra and Memphis also integrated the Sun Blade team in the UT200X series, so they may possibly be the same characters. Almost the entirety of the game happens in Nakhti territory, especially the Ascension Rites, the main setting. DM-Eternal takes place in the resting chambers of the Nakhti ancestors while DM-Legacy takes place in a tower overlooking the Nakhti capitol. Trivia * The name "Nakhti" is an Egyptian personal name as well. * Unreal Tournament, and UT2003/UT2004 already featured Egyptian-looking levels such as DOM-Sesmar, but they were mostly traditional-looking designs with very little proof of technological advancements. * The officially-named Nakhti first appear in UC2. They do not appear in UT3, although they might have been in the game at some point, but were cut. Anubans appear in UT2003 and UT2004 and are probably the same race, just named differently. Gallery External links and references See also * Anubis (moon)